seddiefandomcom-20200214-history
Seddie
Seddie is the combination of the names S/'am and Fr/'eddie. Seddie is the most supported shipping on iCarly. They have always supposedly hated each other, although it is made known that they really do care about each other as friends later on in the show. After they've kissed (and possibly before), they still fight, but they get along a little better. Fans say that purple is the Seddie color because in a lot of significant Seddie moments, one of them is wearing red and the other is wearing blue. Red and blue together make purple. Some of the Seddie moments where this is true are the Seddie kiss in iKiss, the moment where Sam and Freddie exchange flirty smiles in iHurt Lewbert, when Sam went to Freddie for help in iReunite With Missy, when they were doing The Sack fake commercial in iThink They Kissed, and a lot more. There have been a lot of subtle hints along the show to which the fans call Secret Seddie. These moments may or may not be part of the main or sub-plot for the episode. Also Sam (even though she wears them herself) hates stripes on guys and even though Freddie wears stripes all the time she never says anything about it. Which proves that Sam is only mean to him because she likes him , and she is too scared to show it. In iOMG, It is revealed Sam is in love with Freddie by kissing him for the second time on the series. iKiss After handcuffing her to Gibby, Freddie makes Sam extremely angry, and she vows to get him back. Sam finds out that Freddie has never kissed anyone, so she told all the viewers of iCarly that Freddie never kissed a girl. Carly makes Sam feel guilty about telling Freddie's secret, so she tells the viewers of iCarly to back off. Then, to make others forget about Freddie, she tells everyone that she had never kissed anyone either. Then she goes to Freddie to apologize. After talking for a few minutes, both Sam and Freddie agree that the whole "not kissing anyone" is stupid, so they decide to have their first kiss, but with each other. They both like their kiss saying that it was nice and complementing each other on their good work. Also, somewhere after this episode aired, Dan Schnider said that Freddie and Sam don't really hate each other. It was talking about iKiss. iReunite with Missy Missy comes to Seattle to meet Carly. She does bad things to Sam, such as sending her the adress to a piñata factory and giving her old, poisoned chocolate from Iran. The bad thing is that Missy is trying to get rid of Sam. When Sam tells all this to Freddie at the iCarly studio, Freddie somewhat gets very upset and offended. When Sam leaves the studio, very sick, Freddie stares at her with an upset expression. He was even upset while filming, because he was seen to have a very sad expression. After Sam went to the Groovy Smoothie with Carly and Missy, and finding out that Missy was really getting rid of her, she talks to Freddie about it. At first, Freddie didn't believe her, making Sam upset, but when Freddie suddenly decides to believe her, Sam says that she wanted help from Freddie. Then Freddie believes her, and looks like he was about to cry. At school, it is revealed that Freddie gave away a 6-month cruise (something he really wanted) to Missy just so that Sam could stop being miserable. It is shown that Freddie deeply cares for Sam. iThink They Kissed Sam loses a tooth so Carly takes her to the dentist. When Sam is on laughing gas, she tells Carly that she and Freddie shared a secret kiss. Carly gets mad because Sam and Freddie didn't tell her, and she feels they betrayed her trust. In the end, when Carly finally asks, "Did you like the kiss?" Sam and Freddie didn't answer her question because Spencer interrupts. This leaves open much discussion for the future. The two look embarassed, meaning they probably did enjoy kissing eachother, even a look of longing was there, possibly meaning they would like to kiss again, but are to scared of the others opinion. iBeat The Heat In this episode, Seattle is having a major heatwave. Freddie meets his online girlfriend, but discovers that she is alot taller than he is. Sam keeps on teasing Freddie and Sabrina, it shows that she is jealous. iGot A Hot Room Carly's room is destroyed on a fire caused by one of Spencer's sculptures. In the fire, was a old watch that belonged to Carly's great-grandmother, so the insurance agency gives them $82,000 for the watch. The gang makes Carly a totally new room with a trampoline by the bed. Freddie explains she can now "literally jump into bed" and jumps. Sam follows after, landing on top of him. iStart a Fanwar This episode is based upon Creddie VS Seddie. No ship happed in the episode. Despite that, there are still Seddie moments. When Freddie gets captured by a crowd of fans, Sam jumps into the crowd and pulls Freddie out of it. Also, even though Sam really loved her Fat Shake, she wanted to share some of it to Freddie. Freddie wanted Sam to stop thinking about her Fat Shake and wanted her to listen to him about Sam telling everyone that Carly and Freddie were in love, causing Adam, Carly's crush, to get angry. Also, along with Carly, Freddie keeps on denying that he and Carly are in love. Usually, in previous episodes, Freddie would say that he was in love with Carly. iOMG Carly and Freddie see that since Sam is always hanging out with Brad and Freddie, they suspect that Sam has a crush on Brad. When testing the MoodFace ap, they find out that Sam is indeed in love but doesn't specify who. They think she loves Brad, but Sam keeps denying it. Sam talks to Brad like a friend not like a boyfriend. In the last scene of iOMG, Sam unexpectedly kisses Freddie for 12 seconds revealing that she's in love with him. Seddieshippers A Seddieshipper is a person who believes that Samantha "Sam" Puckett and Fredward "Freddie" Benson have romantic feelings for each other. There are lots of Seddieshippers on the Internet. Some make fanvideos, some create fanart, and some write fanfiction. YouTube, Twitter, Fan Fiction are some of the places they do this. List If you wish to see an incomplete, work-in-progress list of Seddieshippers, please visit this page. Category:Browse